The Good That Men Do
| Pages = 464 | Year = Jan 21 - Mar 24 2155, 25th century | ISBN = 0743440013 ISBN 1416551158 (eBook) }} Summary ;From the book jacket: Pax Galactica. Enemies become allies. Old secrets are at last revealed. Long-held beliefs and widely accepted truths are challenged. Man turns to leisurely pursuits. :In this golden age, two old friends are drawn together. They seek to understand, and wonder how what they have long believed, what they have been taught was never so. :Over two hundred years ago, the life of one of Starfleet's earliest pioneers came to a tragic end, and Captain Jonathan Archer, the legendary commander of Earth's first warp five starship, lost a close friend. Or so it seemed for many years. But with the passage of time, and the declassification of certain crucial files, the truth about that fateful day – the day that Commander Charles "Trip" Tucker III didn't die – could finally be revealed. :Why did Starfleet feel it was necessary to rewrite history? And why only now can the truth be told? Synopsis Prologue ;Early 25th century, Terrebonne Parish, Louisiana:Nog arrives at Jake Sisko's house in Louisiana on a rainy night during hurricane season. Jake opens up a bottle of wine and they catch up on what has happened during the time they haven't spoken. Nog reveals that as he was researching 22nd century warp mechanics, he began looking through recently declassified files and came upon some files that contradict what has been told to everyone: that events that Federation citizens were told happened in 2161 actually happened in 2155 and that they are somehow related to Section 31. He also says he's seen part of it, much to Jake's chagrin. He also says, from what he's seen, that it may change everything they've been told about the founding of the Federation. Nog then gives the data chips to Jake and they start them. Chapter One ;Day Five, Month of Tasmeen, Unroth III, Romulan space:Doctor Ehrehin I'Ramnau Tr'Avrak is waiting to see the test of the avaihh lli vastam – the warp seven stardrive. His assistant, Cunaehr, informs him that they are ready to begin the test with some of the admiralty watching overhead in a Romulan Bird-of-Prey. The test begins without fault, but once they pass warp six, the containment field begins to fluctuate. As it passes warp 6.5, the field collapses, resulting in a blast and a shock wave that begins vaporizing the surrounding forest and causes the observation complex to begin collapsing. As personnel are being beamed out as Ehrehin is watching, his assistant is killed from collapsing debris, one of a rising number of dead. Before he is killed, he is transported up to the orbiting Bird of Prey. Chapter Two ;Friday, January 24, 2155, The Presidio, San Francisco:As Archer, Sato, Mayweather, Reed and Phlox wait, Archer and Phlox discuss the events and effects of the recent Terra Prime incident. Prime Minister Nathan Samuels approaches the podium and begins the meeting and introduces the ambassadors from Andoria, Vulcan, Tellar, Coridan and Earth, followed Samuels then begins speaking. :As Samuels concludes his 90-minute speech, Archer speaks with his crew about the future of the Coalition of Planets, he receives a message from the ''Enterprise'' saying that the ship is ready to break orbit and head to Vulcan to retrieve the grieving Trip and T'Pol. Chapter Three ;Thursday, January 30, 2155, Vulcan's Forge :Tucker and T'Pol in the mostly reconstructed T'Karath Sanctuary are preparing for the funeral of their artificially created daughter, Elizabeth and they begin discussing recent events. :They then enter T'Les's chamber, the same place where they have chosen to bury Elizabeth and they begin to pray in memory when T'Pol begins crying, much to Trip's surprise. They hug and they both cry in memory of their daughter. Memorable Quotes "Patience. Never had much time for it. SIR." : - Captain Jonathan Archer Background Information *Written by Andy Mangels and Michael A. Martin and edited by Margaret Clark, The Good That Men Do attempts to reinterpret the events seen in , the final episode of Star Trek: Enterprise. In the episode, William T. Riker and Deanna Troi of the take part in an historic holoprogram which supposedly depicts the final voyage of ''Enterprise'' and her crew... and the death of Charles "Trip" Tucker III. Although the holoprogram has the events taking place in 2161, The Good That Men Do placed the action in 2155, shortly after the events of the incident with Terra Prime as viewed in the Star Trek: Enterprise episodes and . *An extract from this novel appeared in ''Star Trek Magazine'' issue 131. Characters Regular and recurring characters 22nd century ;Charles Anthony "Trip" Tucker III: Former Earth Starfleet Commander, Chief Engineer, ''Enterprise'', NX-01. ;Jonathan Archer: Earth Starfleet Captain, CO, Enterprise, NX-01. ;T'Pol: Earth Starfleet Commander, Science Officer, Enterprise, NX-01. ::After wearing a modified civilian jumpsuit throughout the final season of ''Enterprise, T'Pol finally begins wearing a standard Earth Starfleet uniform. ;Malcolm Reed: Earth Starfleet Lieutenant, Armory Officer, Enterprise, NX-01. ;Hoshi Sato: Earth Starfleet Ensign, Communications Officer, Enterprise, NX-01. ;Travis Mayweather: Earth Starfleet Ensign, Helmsman, Enterprise, NX-01. ;Phlox: Denobulan Medical Doctor, Chief Medical Officer, Enterprise, NX-01. ;Donna "D.O." O'Neill: Lieutenant, third watch commander, Enterprise, NX-01. ;Hravishran th'Zoarhi: Formerly of the Andorian Imperial Guard. ::Curiously, this book creates a new name for Thy'lek Shran after his full name was revealed on a graphic in and used in the novel "Glass Empires. However, it is possible that "Thy'lek" maybe the Andorian equivalent of "Captain" or some other title. ;Jhamel: Kidnapped Aenar female, love interest of Shran. ;Theras: Aenar male, bond mate of Jhamel, and two other Aenar. ;Valdore i'Kaleh tr'Irrhaimehn: Romulan Admiral. ;Vrax: Disgraced Romulan Senator. ;Erehin i'Ramnau tr'Avrak: Romulan warp seven scientist. ;Cunaehr: Dr. Erehin's assistant, Trip Tucker's alter ego. ;Ch'uihv: Formerly Vulcan Captain Sopek, Romulan dissident leader and double agent. ;T'Pau: Vulcan Minister. ::While her predecessor V'Las was referred to as Administrator of the Vulcan High Command, T'Pau is referred to as 'Minister', the High Command having been dissolved. ;Solkar: Vulcan Ambassador. ;Soval: Vulcan Ambassador. ;L'Nel: Vulcan Ambassador. ;Gregory Black: Earth Starfleet Admiral. ::''Admiral Black appeared in the TV series as his mirror universe counterpart only, played by Gregory Itzin. It's likely this is the origin of his first name. ;Sam Gardner: Earth Starfleet Admiral. ;George Casey: MACO General. ;Fiona McKenzie: MACO Sergeant. ;Hideaki Chang: MACO Corporal. ;'David McCammon': MACO Corporal. ;Nathan Samuels: Prime Minister of United Earth. ::''In Samuels' onscreen appearances, he is addressed as 'Minister'; a prime minister is typically addressed as 'Prime Minister' although Samuels could have recently become PM. Either that, or the normal form of address has changed. ;Haroun al-Rashid: Interior Minister of United Earth. ::Previously mentioned in ''Articles of the Federation by Keith R.A. DeCandido. That novel lists him as one of the Federation Presidents, so al-Rashid must become President sometime after Thomas Vanderbilt.'' ;Kalev: Coridanite Chancellor. ;Lekev: Coridanite Ambassador to Earth. ::To explain the discrepancy between the Coridanites seen in and , Ambassador Lekev is said to be wearing an elaborate, ceremonial mask. ;Gora bin Gral: Tellarite Ambassador to Earth. ;'Anlenthoris ch'Vhendreni': Andorian Ambassador to Earth. ;Harris:Operative of Earth Starfleet's Section 31. ;'Tinh Hoc Phuong': Section 31 Field Operative. ;Wungki: Green-skinned alien pirate, hired by Section 31. ;Charlie & '''Elaine Tucker': Parents of Trip, Elizabeth and Albert Tucker. ;Albert Edward "Bert" Tucker: Brother of Trip and Elizabeth Tucker, son of Charlie and Elaine. ;Miguel "Mike" Cristiano Salazar: Husband of Albert Tucker. ;Gannet Brooks: Earth reporter, Starfleet Intelligence operative. ;Kloulka'las: Administrator, Adigeon Prime. ;MoulMa's: Adigeon "carver" or plastic surgeon. 25th century ;Jake Sisko: Human civilian, son of Benjamin Sisko. ;Nog: Best friend of Jake Sisko, Starfleet officer. ;Odo: Jake Sisko's pet cat, named for Constable Odo. References ;Adigeon Prime ;Andoria ;Coridan Prime ;Louisiana ;Rigel X ;Unroth III: A planet in Romulan space. ;Nelvana III: Location of a secret Romulan base. ;Vulcan Good That Men Do, The cs:The Good That Men Do de:Was Menschen Gutes tun it:The Good That Men Do (romanzo)